Se isso fizesse você ficar Final alternativo
by Nandinha e Faye
Summary: [One short] ShikaIno Lime.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Shika, grande e grosso E dupla jornada. By Nandinha Shinomori e Dark Faye.

Essa fic é uma versão da fic "Se isso fizesse você ficar". Ela começa de um determinado pedaço da outra, então, se você não leu, foda-se aí.

Contém lime, o que pode não ser apropriado para jovens inocentes.

**Se isso fizesse você ficar... - Final alternativo**

_Ela já estava cansada dos sorrisos cintilantes que recebia. Não estava mais suportando respirar naquele ambiente, impregnado com o cheiro forte de bebida, e pousar seus olhos na figura bem vestida e radiante de Temari. _

_Porque, por mais que ela tentasse a todo instante se afastar e se esquivar do casal, eles pareciam persegui-la, e a todo momento ela se via invejando a felicidade que eles pareciam ostentar com tanto orgulho._

_Aquela virada de ano já estava boa o suficiente para ela._

_Ia voltar para casa. Por mais que ela soubesse que estar sozinha à meia – noite era a coisa mais deprimente do mundo, Ino não parecia ligar. Andava devagar, sem vontade, fazendo um contraste péssimo entre a felicidade que parecia trasbordar por todos os lugares e uma bela garota triste. _

_No fundo, seu desejo era que ele fosse até ela. Que largasse Temari, que não se importasse com nada... Que simplesmente fosse atrás dela como tantas vezes deixara de ir._

_E essa descrição era tão compatível a ela mesma. Riu. Que história melancólica era a deles..._

_- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou com desdém, sem encara-lo, fingindo com vontade que não estava abalada e chocada._

Mas não houve resposta. Ele ficou simplesmente parado, porque ela não ouviu mais nenhum som de seus passos. E simplesmente olhando-a, porque ela podia sentir o peso de seus olhos na sua nuca, instigando que ela virasse, que ela se deixasse perder e quebrasse o muro de fingimento que construiu com tanto empenho para deixá-lo do lado de fora de sua vida.

E isso parecia ser exatamente o que ele queria... Estar além do muro. Resgatar o pedaço nela que era dele. Talvez não o pedaço romântico que Ino jamais deixara transparecer, mas apenas aquele que estava com ela quando eles eram pequenos e Shikamaru ajudava-a a vender as flores em dias muito lotados.

Porque, na lógica de Ino, não haveria outro motivo para ele estar ali... e Temari ainda estar na festa.

Isso, porém, ela queria ouvir da boca dele. Não seria Ino a primeira a incitar um diálogo. Ela já havia feito a sua parte, sendo ríspida e afastando-o como um aviso de que aquele era o último momento... que, se ele não fosse embora agora e deixasse como estava, ela não daria meia-volta e teria medo como tivera tantas outras vezes. Que, se ele ficasse, seria a verdade doendo a quem doesse.

E ele ficou. Não ciente dos riscos, do que estavam expondo na mesa apenas por ficarem ali, parados, esperando que um abrisse a boca e resolvesse tudo. E, pior ainda, ele abriu:

- Eu não te disse como eu fiquei feliz que você virou Chunnin.

- Mas você foi lá me ver. Isso foi importante.

- E você achou isso suficiente?

- Eu aprendi a não esperar mais do que podem me oferecer.

De novo, houve silêncio. Shikamaru não poderia rebater. Certas verdades entram e ficam, é impossível livrar-se delas com uma frase bem feita ou um argumento ricamente colocado. Porque sim, Ino estava certa. Apesar de doer admitir para si mesmo que fora negligente com seus próprios sentimentos, haviam certas coisas que já não podiam ficar cobertas sob o manto da comodidade.

Estava na hora de se livrar das amarras que ele mesmo conjurara para si. Muito embora fosse complicado pensar em alguma coisa plausível para dizer no momento. Ele ensaiara aquelas palavras por muitos anos, desde quando eram crianças brincando até quando tornaram-se adultos amargos e distantes. Imaginara de muitas formas dizer o que sentia... Mas em nenhum cenário que ele imaginou, ele estava namorando com Temari.

Sim, havia Temari. E os sentimentos dela. E a relação deles.

Mas também havia Ino. Aquela Ino que ele conhecia como a ninguém no mundo. Aquela mulher que estava a poucos metros de si, com um belo vestido, aguardando seus próximos movimentos. Havia Yamanka Ino mais uma vez dando-lhe a ilusão de que poderia dar certo. Como muitas vezes antes.

Porém, ele não estava disposto a fechar os olhos como das outras vezes. Talvez fosse a hora de dizer "sim" àquela ilusão.

- Não vamos ficar parados aqui. Entre logo.

E ele entrou, embora ela sinceramente acreditasse que seu convite seria recusado. Que ele olharia para ela e veria que não valia a pena passar o Ano Novo ao seu lado quando sua namorada estava esperando por ele. Ino, então, abriu as portas da floricultura ao mesmo tempo que abriu uma porta no seu sólido muro. Pequena, esperançosa, mas um espaço suficiente para que ele pudesse passar e provar a ela que estava errada.

Porque Ino nunca quisera tanto estar errada na vida.

- Não tem nada aqui para oferecer... - Ela murmurou, olhando em volta. - Não era planejado ter alguém na floricultura numa hora dessas, sabe?

Deu uma risada forçada, então, como se a situação pudesse se resumir com uma piada mal feita que eles logo ririam como se fossem duas crianças novamente e tudo ficasse bem. Porque era fácil, assim mesmo, quando eles eram pequenos. Brigavam, saiam irritados e, no dia seguinte, uma pequena frase que a fizesse rir era suficiente para parecesse que nada havia acontecido.

E ela queria apagar, especialmente, muitas coisas naquele momento. Apagar o dia em que primeiro falara a ele sobre Sasuke, apagar sua impotência de deixá-lo partir quando virou Chunnin, apagar, principalmente, aquele parabéns falso e morto que dera a ele quando foi avisada do namoro com Temari.

Pôde ver, então, que Shikamaru deu um sorriso confortador à tentativa dela de amenizar o ambiente, mas não havia sido suficiente. De alguma forma, não havia aliviado como uma briguinha infantil. Ainda doía, ainda corroia seus pensamentos, ainda causava repulsa algumas de suas lembranças...

E Ino entendeu que não havia cura fácil para isso porque não era uma briguinha infantil, simplesmente... era um distanciamento de adultos. Muito mais complexo e cheio de voltas e cheio de fingimentos deixados pra trás sem tempo para que pudessem parar e recolher os erros.

E naquele instante de entendimento, tanto da parte dela, quanto da parte dele, eles notaram ao mesmo tempo que estavam juntos e sozinhos. Como não ficaram em muitos anos.

Shikamaru nunca fora um homem sem controle de si ou que deixasse o desejo nublar seus pensamentos. Mas até mesmo ele não poderia negar o quanto Ino era atraente. Ela sempre fora bonita, é verdade... No entanto, havia algo mais que o impedia de desviar os olhos dela.

Ele não conseguia ir embora até que ela virasse a esquina. Ele não conseguia virar o rosto até que ela desviasse dele. Ele não conseguia, simplesmente, honestamente, irreversivelmente, tirar os olhos dela. Nem antes, nem agora.

Poderia soar como um tolo apaixonado, mas ele não se importava. Logo seria um novo ano, e já estava mais do que na hora dele resolver certas pendências. Sim, ele gostava de Ino. Sim, fazia muito tempo. Sim, ele estava com Temari porque não podia suportar a solidão. Sim, ele fora covarde.

Mas ela não era. Pelo menos não naquele momento, não naquela situação. Porque, afinal, ele seria sempre o Shikamaru preguiçoso que deixava tudo para depois e ela seria sempre a Ino mandona que o obrigava a encarar as coisas de frente. Independente de quantos anos eles tivessem.

- Temari não deve estar preocupada com você na festa?

Ino estava instigando, sim, propositalmente. Ela não queria que ele chegasse num rompante romântico passando uma virada de ano em sua presença e tentando fazê-la achar que era especial em sua vida como se tivesse sido assim uma eternidade. Ela não se faria de princesa encantada que ficara anos esperando que ele surgisse num cavalo branco e a tirasse de uma torre sem explicações...

Principalmente quando estava namorando a bruxa.

Queria ouvir tudo. Agora. Nada de desculpas ou palavras melosas, mas bons motivos. Bons motivos que a levariam a achar que valia a pena acreditar nos dois naquele momento, mesmo depois de tudo. Bons motivos que a fizessem acreditar que ele valia a pena após ter corrido atrás de Temari na primeira oportunidade que tivera. Como se não tivesse sido talvez mais insuportável para ele...

- Eu não estou aqui para falar da Temari.

E ela ouviu um suspiro saindo da boca dele. O mesmo suspiro que Shikamaru dava quando ela o obrigava a fazer algo de que ele não gostava – como treinar, ou ouvi-la falar de Sasuke. Um som indignado como se ela houvesse, de repente, destruído um céu de nuvens que ele estava contemplando.

Mas ela não teve mais tanto tempo para analisar as reações tão transparentes dele. Quando deu-se por si, estava recuando lentamente, enquanto Shikamaru andava em sua direção sem tirar os olhos delas.

Um olhar tenso. Fixo. Daqueles que ela sentiu ele pousar sobre ela por muitas vezes antes. Um olhar que Ino sabia anteceder algo. Alguma coisa que ela não conseguia descobrir apenas encarando os olhos profundamente negros... E por mais que o contato visual fosse terrivelmente intimidante, ela não conseguia desviar para outro local.

E Shikamaru continuava a avançar pacientemente.

Era um quadro bonito de se ver. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas o fogos que anunciavam a chegada de um novo ano, já estouravam há vários minutos. Havia aquele belo homem decidido se aproximando da mulher, que simplesmente já não recuava, como se pressentisse que seus movimentos eram fúteis e inócuos.

Não houve hesitação de ambos os lados. Não houve um pergunta e muito menos um consentimento. Havia vontade, algo que ultrapassava todos os desentendimentos, todas as perdas, todos os momentos que deveriam ter sido... Eles se beijaram, porque ali, naquela floricultura vazia onde seus sentimentos fizeram sentido pela primeira vez, perceberam que não podiam mais adiar nada.

Porque naquele quadro, cujo os anos perdidos pintaram com perfeição, não faltava nada.

Ele estava verdadeiramente completo.

Era uma pressa, uma precipitação, uma vontade indefinida de fazer valer muitos anos em que passaram não beijando um ao outro, não tocando, não transmitindo em nada além de gestos frustrados um sentimento que acreditavam não ser correspondido.

Que, naquele momento, não só eram correspondidos como bem-vindos.

E Shikamaru notou isso pelo suspiro longo que Ino deu quando seus lábios pararam no pescoço dela. E Ino notou isso pela urgência com que as mãos dele procuraram qualquer pedaço do corpo dela passível de ser tocado. E logo os braços, o rosto, os lugares comuns não pareciam suficientes a ele. Nada parecia suficiente. Nem o tempo que tinham, nem o espaço onde estavam e onde a lei da física existia para dizer que eles não poderiam simplesmente coexistir.

Porque era aquilo que eles queriam.

Naquela hora, naquela noite, a Temari da mente de ambos esvaiu-se como fumaça no vento. Era uma única e, talvez, última oportunidade. Ambos sabiam que não era exatamente certo tudo estar acontecendo assim, sem uma conversa prévia, sem um acerto na situação confusa que era a vida deles, mas era simplesmente como estar numa auto-estrada com os freios quebrados. O vento no rosto, a velocidade, a vontade de nunca mais parar.

Havia vontade e havia um tempo perdido. Havia também ganância, vontade de possuir ao todo, sem processos ou protocolos. Porque eles estavam andando há anos por um deserto e finalmente tinham achado o oásis, seu pequeno paraíso particular de vontades e desejos.

Não era racional. Era instinto. Ino só se deu conta de onde estavam por um vaso se espatifou no chão quando Shikamaru a imprensou bruscamente contra uma prateleira.

- Você vai pagar por isso.

- Qualquer coisa.

Mas não havia mais espaço para flertes. Eles haviam flertado por anos e aquela era a conclusão de tudo o que sentiam. Não podia-se dizer que era realmente algo perfeito e digno. Não era. Enquanto se despiam com anseio e com uma familiaridade impressionante, eles se esqueciam que tinham responsabilidades lá fora. Que tinham certas normas a serem seguidas.

Para alguém que achava tudo problemático, Shikamaru adaptava-se bastante bem à nova situação. Parecia conhecer o corpo de Ino, um corpo que ele vira crescer e analisara de todas as formas possíveis, como se já o tivesse visto muitas vezes.

No entanto, era a primeira vez. E talvez a única. E ele deveria guardar na memória aquele momento.

Assim como, além das imagens, ele guardava as sensações. A trilha de arrepios que era a mão dela em pedaços do corpo dele que ardiam por contato. O cheiro de flores, que Shikamaru não sabia se vinha do ambiente ou dos cabelos soltos de Ino, dela, simplesmente. O gosto bom, adocicado, misto ao salgado do suor da pele.

Ele não sabia mais o que estava tocando. Ela não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

Mas saber naquele momento não era o mais importante. Eles seguiam juntos, desajeitados, as pequenas trilhas de sabores e cheiros que deixavam um no outro. Trilhas que levavam aos trêmulos toques tensos e às mordidas despretensiosas, mas sagazes. Estavam juntos, numa descoberta de prazeres que não era nova para nenhum dos dois. Ambos já haviam feitos aqueles caminhos por diversas outras vezes.

Porém, não eram Shikamaru e Ino das outras vezes. E como se eles simplesmente já não soubessem como agir, eram cautelosos. Mas vorazes. Curiosos. Apaixonados.

Eram a personificação daquilo que as pessoas chamavam de amor, então? Finalmente? Era com amor que Shikamaru mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela, dizendo algumas coisas desconexas que ela tampouco fazia questão de entender o quê? Era com amor que ela cravava as unhas nas costas dele enquanto o corpo de Shikamaru movia-se contra o dela, quadril em quadril, arrancando-lhe um grito rouco, temeroso, como se Ino, de repente, tivesse um súbito receio de que o mundo descobrisse o que estavam fazendo? Porque o que estavam fazendo...

Era errado? Então, se era errado, era errado amar também?

Nenhum dos dois quisera acreditar que aqueles todos anos de amor escondido um pelo outro havia sido desperdício. Porque aquilo parecia muito mais uma recompensa do que um castigo.

Era uma prateleira de uma floricultura de uma das mais tradicionais famílias de Konoha. Mas parecia o Paraíso. E Shikamaru beijou-a, então, mais uma vez naquela noite. Uma última vez antes de sentir perder as forças do corpo e elas serem canalizadas diretamente num único movimento. Dentro dela; das barreiras dela; dos limites deles mesmos.

Ino gritou seu nome com uma voz que ele jamais antes ouvira sair da boca dela. E apoiou seu corpo no dele, como se acreditasse que ele ainda fosse capaz de sustentar alguém quando nem mesmo as suas pernas lhe eram suficientes.

Ele sorriu e ela sentiu os músculos contraindo-se em contato com seu braço ao entorno do pescoço dele. Então, ela sorriu também. Aquele sorriso que ele bem lembrava, que era dela e, agora, naquele instante, era seu também.

O que houve depois? O dia seguinte àquela noite sem pretensões, sem amarras e sem receios poderia ter sido muita coisa que não foi.

Poderiam ambos chegar a conclusão que eles apenas estavam olhando além de seus muros de concreto. Poderiam julgar um deslize de caráter. Uma fuga da realidade.

No entanto, realmente olharam sobre os muros. Deslizaram e fugiram da realidade. E quando abriram os olhos, as coisas fizeram sentido. Isso fez com que eles ficassem.

E continuassem. E tentassem dar uma brecha às suas próprias sortes...

... Pela primeira vez.

**FIM.**

**N/A: **E esse foi o nosso final "feliz" para a nossa fic. Porque nós dissemos que iríamos fazer e não damos pra trás assim. E é isso.

Obrigada pelas 400 reviews e por não transformar tópicos do orkut em putaria, pedindo continuação dessa fic.

As 400 pessoas que leram a outra, se quiserem dar opiniões abalizadas sobre essa, à vontade. Porque saibam que nós suamos para que Shikamaru não deixasse a floricultura e voltasse pra Temari no fim.


End file.
